My wish,kimi no soba ni iru kara return Sasuke pov
by Hani Yuya
Summary: Ditinggal pergi oleh istrinya setelah melahirkan anaknya. Sasuke kini bertemu dengan gadis yang mirip seperti mendiang istrinya, bukan hanya wajah, namanya pun sama. 'Sakura' gadis itu bagai reinkarnasi mendiang istrinya. Namun sayangnya usia mereka cukup terpaut jauh. Sakura yang sekarang seusia dengan anaknya Sarada. Namun Onyxnya tak dapat berpaling dari sang gadis. Chap 1


Syuuuutttt

Angin musim semi menerbangkan helaian ravenku yang mulai memanjang sebatas pundak. Poni yang menutupi mata sebelah kiriku yang terluka pun ikut terbang tersapu angin.

Dengan samar aku melihat sosok seorang wanita berdiri di bawah pohon Sakura. Perlahan aku berjalan mendekat, sosoknya semakin nyata terlihat di mataku.

Aku terhenyak sejenak, liquid bening menetes jatuh dari iris mataku begitu saja. Sosok wanita yang selama ini kurindukan kini berdiri dihadapanku. Wajahnya yang cantik masih sama seperti dulu, ia tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku.

"Aku kembali Sasuke-kun."

Aku diam tak merespon, apakah ini nyata? Atau hanya mimpi? Jelas-jelas ini hanyalah mimpi. Tak mungkin Sakura kembali dari alam kubur dan menghampiriku. Jangan bercanda?

Aku menggeram frustasi, meski kutau ini hanyalah mimpi tapi tak bisa kupungkuri aku bahagia, sosok wanita yang selama ini kurindukan kehadirannya berdiri dihadapanku, ribuan kupu-kupu bagai menari-nari di perutku seakan-akan ingin melesak keluar.

Aku berusaha menggapai tangan yang ia ulurkan padaku. Sedikit lagi hampir ku genggam tangannya, tapi sosok itu tiba-tiba memudar... dan menghilang. Hanya wajah tersenyumnya yang terus membekas di benakku.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Hani Yuya

Judul : My Wish, Kimi no Soba ni Iru Kara Return. Sasuke POV.

Rate : T+

Pairing : Sasusaku,Gaasara

Gendere: Romance, hurt/confort.

Note : Ini fic terusan My wish kimi no soba ni iru kara. Disini sekarang aku buat dr sudut sasuke sesuai janjiku dulu. Jya... Selamat membaca.

Chap 1- Pertemuan kembali.

.

.

.

Onyxku terbuka lalu kuposisikan diriku duduk, aku diam sejenak untuk mengingat apa yang kualami di mimpiku tadi. Sakura? Aku benar-benar bermimpi tentang dirinya. Ha~ aku mendesah pelan, andai dia benar-benar kembali... setiap bermimpi tentang dirinya perasaanku benar-benar kacau, keinginan untuk berada di sisinya timbul kembali dan semakin lama semakin menjadi.

"PAPA, ayo cepat turun, sarapan sudah siap! Cepatlah, nanti kau bisa telat ke kantor."

Aku tak merespon, ku ambil sebuah bingkai foto yang terletak di atas meja sudut tempat tidurku. Foto figura Sakura yang sedang tersenyum manis, aku menatap foto itu sendu dan membawanya ke dalam pelukanku.

"Sakura... Aitakatta( aku ingin bertemu)."

Tak terasa sudah 18 tahun kau pergi meninggalkan kami. Namun tak sedetik- pun aku berhenti memikirkan dirimu. Bahkan rasa cintaku padamu tumbuh semakin besar meski kini aku hanya dapat bertemu denganmu lewat mimpi dan memandang figura fotomu yang ku pajang di setiap sudut kamarku.

Seandainya aku menyadari perasaanku dan mengatakannya lebih cepat dulu, mungkin sekarang kita akan menjadi keluarga yang bahagia. Hidup berdampingan bersama dirimu dan buah hati kita 'Sarada'.

Tapi sayangnya itu semua hanya angan-anganku yang tak akan pernah terwujud, nasi sudah menjadi bubur... karena kesalahanku di masa lalu kau pergi meninggalkan kami berdua dengan perasaan luka dan kecewa yang kugoreskan di setiap inci hati dan perasaanmu.

Kau pergi tanpa tau akan perasaan cintaku yang sangat besar kepadamu bahkan melebihi diriku sendiri, karena gengsiku yang amat besar hingga tak sanggup untuk mengatakan perasaan ini padamu. Andai waktu berputar kembali aku pasti akan langsung menggenggam tanganmu ketika kau mengulurkan tanganmu untukku dulu.

"PAPA... PAPA, cepat turun. Kalau tidak aku akan pergi duluan dengan Gaara-ji chan."

Gaara? Dia selalu datang kemari saat jam sarapan pagi atau jam makan malam. Aku tak tau apa yang dia inginkan dari kami! Dia sahabat lamaku yang berjanji pada Sakura akan selalu menjaga Sarada, tapi aku merasa perhatiannya pada putri-ku agak sedikit berlebihan. Dan itu membuatku lebih berhati-hati sebagai seorang ayah aku benar-benar tak suka akan sikapnya itu, seakan-akan dia ingin merebut putriku dari tanganku. Mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan menilai sikapnya, tapi aku bisa merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda saat dia menatap putriku, tatapannya seperti seorang pria yang mencintai seorang wanita pada umumnya bukan sebagai paman yang menyanyangi ponakannya.

Kuletakkan kembali foto Sakura pada tempatnya, kemudian membasuh mukaku dan berganti pakaian lalu turun kebawah dengan langkah yang tergesa-gesa, aku tak ingin Gaara melakukan sesuatu pada putriku selagi aku tak ada.

Sesampainya disana darahku seakan mendidih melihat pemandangan yang tersuguhkan di depan mataku. Lihat saja wajah muka panda itu sangat dekat dengan wajah putriku, Perempatan siku mungkin tercetak semakin banyak memenuhi wajahku. Seperti dugaanku, dia benar-benar sudah memancing emosiku.

Brak... ku pukul meja kencang di depan mereka agar mereka berdua sadar akan kehadiranku.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan pada putriku GAARA!" ujarku penuh penekanan saat menyebut namanya. Onyxku memicing tajam menatap jade yang memandangku dengan tatapan tenang itu.

"Hn, aku hanya membersihkan bekas selai di sudut bibirnya." dengan santainya ia mengatakan hal itu dengan wajah datarnya.

Kulirik putriku melalui sudut mataku. Mataku membulat ketika kulihat wajahnya merona merah bak buah tomat kesukaanku. Aku merasa terganggu atas perlakuannya pada putriku, tapi sebisa mungkin aku harus bersikap tenang di depannya. Ingin rasanya aku memukul wajah tampannya, namun aku tak mau dibenci oleh putriku jika melakukannya. Perasaan apa ini? Cemburu? Mungkin, karena aku tak rela melihat Gaara selalu bisa mengalihkan perhatian putriku dariku. Ini hanyalah perasaan seorang ayah yang tak rela putri semata wayangnya lebih menyukai pria lain dibandingkan diriku.

"Baiklah ayo kuantar kau ke sekolahmu Sarada." ujarku seraya menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"Tunggu papa~ Gaara ji-chan yang akan mengantarku ke sekolah hari ini." tolaknya seraya melepaskan tanganku.

Aku mendelik tak suka pada Gaara "Aku yang akan mengantarmu hari ini Sarada." ujarku tak mau kalah.

"Semalam kau bilang akan ada rapat penting dan tak bisa mengantarku ke sekolah hari ini. Jadi aku meminta Gaara ji-chan untuk mengantarku. Sebaiknya kau cepat pergi ke kantor atau kau akan terlambat ikut rapat papa."

'Tch, sial aku benar-benar melupakannya.' rutukku dalam hati.

"Pergilah Sasuke, biar aku yang mengantar Sarada ke sekolah," ucapnya meyakinkanku, kulihat mata putriku yang penuh akan kebahagiaan. Tck, ini semua benar-benar membuatku semakin kesal, "baiklah, kali ini kau kuijinkan Gaara, tolong jaga putriku. Aku berangkat...jangan lupa mengunci pintu Sarada." ucapku terpaksa mengalah, siapa yang tak akan luluh ketika melihat putrinya tersenyum.

Dengan langkah besar aku meninggalkan mereka berdua. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi diantara mereka? Aku menjambak rambutku frustasi, akan kucari tau nanti. Semoga hal yang selama ini kutakuti salah.

.

.

.

.

-0000-

.

.

.

"Pagi Sasuke-sama."

"Pagi Sasuke -kaichou. "

Di sepanjang jalan menuju ruanganku seluruh karyawan berbaris rapih menyapaku. Ya, aku Uchiha Sasuke kini memiliki perusahaan yang cukup besar sekarang. Perusahaan yang kudirikan dari hasil kerja kerasku selama 15 tahun.

Krek

"Kau telat Sasuke!"

"Hn."

Saat ku buka pintu ruanganku, seorang pria sebaya denganku berdiri di samping jendela kantor. Rambut klimis pendek dan senyum palsunya itu tak berubah sejak dulu.

"Apa hari ini kau berkelahi dengan Gaara lagi?" tanyanya seraya menyerahkan setumpuk dokumen padaku.

"Tch, itu bukan urusanmu Sai!" aku duduk dibangku kerjaku dan mulai menandatangi dokumen itu satu-persatu.

"Ha~ kau bahkan telat mengikuti rapat bulanan, padahal ini kantormu tapi selalu aku yang menggantikanmu di rapat itu, " ocehnya panjang lebar, "ngomong-ngomong bagaimana keadaan mata kirimu?"

"Meski sebelah mataku tak bisa melihat lagi. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Kau tak perlu cemas akan hal itu Sai." ujarku seraya tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba operasi? Agar bisa melihat lagi, padahal jika kau mau matamu bisa melihat lagi."

"Tidak, hanya ini sisa kenanganku tentang dirinya dan sebagai penebus dosaku padanya."

"Kau... masih mencintainya?"

"Ya,tentu."

"Jika dia dilahirkan kembali, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Akan kujadikan dia milikku sekali lagi."

"Meski sudah ada orang yang dia cintai?"

Aku menautkan alisku heran, lalu menatapnya penuh selidik. Tak biasanya Sai banyak bicara hari ini. Apalagi mengenai Sakura.

"Kau... kenapa bertanya hal seperti ini tentangnya?" tanyaku heran.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya ingin tau." ia hanya mengeluarkan senyum palsu andalannya.

Aku beranjak dari kursiku, berjalan mendekati bingkai jendela yang berada tak jauh dari kursiku. Kuedarkan pandanganku keluar jendela. Onyxku menatap pohon Sakura yang terletak di halaman parkir tak jauh dari pintu utama gedung ini.

"Aku belum bisa melupakannya Sai, sampai saat ini aku masih menganggapnya ada. Dan tak akan pernah berpaling pada wanita lain selain di~"

Aku terbelalak tak percaya, mulutku kelu, nafasku seakan tersendat di tenggorokan ketika Onyxku menatap sosok gadis berhelai merah muda sebatas pungung berdiri di bawah pohon Sakura. Rambut panjangnya yang indah terombang-ambing tertiup angin. Deg... memoar tentang mimpi semalam seakan menari-nari di kepalaku. Mungkinkah~ dia benar-benar kembali?

"Sa-ku-ra!"

Sontak aku langsung berlari keluarmenuju pohon sakura itu. Sai yang tampak terkejut atas tingkah anehku berteriak memanggilku berulang kali namun aku abaikan.

Tanpa sadar dengan lincahnya kakiku terus berlari menuruni tangga darurat dengan kecepatan penuh. Akal sehatku seakan hilang, sampai-sampai aku tak peduli tatapan aneh semua karyawan kantor tertuju padaku saat ini, karena tujuan utamaku pergi menemuinya. Aku harus bertemu dengannya! Harus!

"SAKURA."

Hosh-hosh-hosh...nafasku terengah-engah. Aku merauk udara dengan rakus, manik Onyxku terpendar mencari sosok nya di sekitar pohon sakura ini. Namun nihil! Dia tak ada di manapun.

"Ck, KUSO! apakah aku hanya berhalusinasi?"

Dadaku terasa sesak, tubuhku lemas, perlahan kusandarkan punggungku di pohon Sakura yang berada di belakangku. Tanganku terulur menampung bunga Sakura yang sedang jatuh berguguran.

Kenangan tentangnya terlintas di benakku. Dulu kami bertemu di musim gugur, disaat bunga Momiji mengering dan jatuh berguguran. Sekarang disaat musim semi sosokmu kembali muncul dihadapanku. Dari gadis musim gugur menjadi gadis musim semi.

Aku hanya bisa berharap bahwa aku tidak sedang berhalunisasi, kau nyata. Sosok musim semi mu terekam jelas di benakku 'Sakura'.

.

.

.  
—0000—

.

.  
.

Hari begitu cepat berlalu, malam di awal musim semi sangat sejuk, aku duduk di beranda menikmati secangkir ocha panas sambil menikmati pemandangan malam di sana. Pemandangan malam ini sangat indah perpaduan antara warna putih samar-samar dari bunga sakura yang terkena sorot lampu dengan gelapnya langit malam memberikan kesan Indah tersendiri.

"Papa sedang apa?"

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Sarada berdiri di belakangku. Aku menatapnya lekat dan memperhatikan nya dengan seksama, rambut biru dongker dan manik Onyxnya benar-benar mirip seperti ku. Namun sifatnya kurasa mirip dengan ibunya. Sejak tadi mataku tak berhenti menatapnya, gadis kecilku kini sudah beranjak remaja, dia pun pasti mempunyai orang yang dicintainya, membanyangkan suatu saat dia pun akan pergi meninggalkanku bersama kekasihnya membuat hatiku mencelos. Senyumku seketika menghilang ketika wajah Gaara yang terlintas di benakku, aku juga tak tau kenapa, aku hanya merasa Gaara akan membawa pergi putriku suatu saat nanti.

"Berhenti menatapku dengan pandangan sedih seperti itu! Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu Papa. Tak akan pernah!"

Aku tersentak kaget, ia menatapku dengan penuh keyakinan. Itu semua membuatku ingin tertawa. Apakah ini ikatan ayah dan anak? Dia tau apa yang ada di dalam benakku dan mengerti apa yang kurasakan saat ini. Kuangkat tanganku dan mengacak rambutnya pelan.

"Kau mirip seperti Ibumu, Sarada." ucapku pelan dengan senyum tipis diwajahku.

Ia tersenyum lalu tiba-tiba memelukku. Dan mengatakan hal yang membuatku tercengang.

"Papa... apa kau percaya reinkarnasi itu ada?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Ia semakin erat memelukku, tubuhnya bergetar. Ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi padanya? Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Baru saja aku ingin bertanya, apa yang terjadi padanya. Namun belum sempat ku berucap ia mengatakan hal yang membuatku harus menahan nafasku ditenggorokan.

"Mama... aku melihat mama di sekolah tadi siang papa."

Ma-ma katanya? Dia juga melihat Sakura? Kami-sama apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apakah Sakura benar-benar kembali menemui kami? Ini benar-benar diluar nalar akal sehatku.

"Papa, tadinya kukira Mama telah kembali. Namun aku kembali sadar ketika kulihat wajah yang terlihat muda sama sepertiku, ia pun memakai seragam yang sama sepertiku."

Krak, hancur sudah angan-anganku tentang kembalinya Sakura, aku kembali tersadar akan kenyataan bahwa Sakura sudah tiada. Tch, konyol sekali aku sempat berfikir bahwa Sakura kembali kepada kami, pikiran naif yang selama ini menjadi harapanku supaya itu menjadi nyata. Aku masih diam mendengarkan penuturannya.

"Karena penasaran aku segera mencari tau asal usulnya. 'Akasuna Sakura', usianya 18 tahun sama sepertiku, Papa."

Sarada melepas pelukannya lalu menatapku tajam. Matanya berkaca-kaca, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menekan perasaan sesak yang kutau kini menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Ne, Papa... apakah Akasuna Sakura itu reinkarnasi Mama? Mereka bagai pinang dibelah dua, wajahnya, matanya bahkan senyumnya sama persis seperti foto mama yang berada di kamarmu."

Tes... Air mata yang tak dapat dibendung lagi kini jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Bolehkah...hiks, bolehkah aku berharap, kalau Kami-sama mendengarkan doaku selama ini Papa."

"Doa?"

"Ya, 'Pertemukan aku dengan Mama' itu doa yang selama ini kuucapkan."

Tch sial... ayah seperti apa aku ini! Selama ini tak menyadari kekosongan yang terpendam di hati putri semata wayangku, kepedihan dibalik senyumnya padaku, aku sungguh tak menyadari ternyata selama ini kau begitu merindukan kasih sayang seorang ibu- Sarada.

Kau pintar menyembunyikan kesedihanmu Sarada, persis seperti ibumu- Sakura. Ia tetap tersenyum meski beribu luka gores yang kutoreh dihatinya dulu.

Puk, kuarahkan tanganku menepuk pelan rambutnya dan menghapus jejak air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

"Masih ada aku bukan? Kupastikan akan selalu membuatmu bahagia dan selalu berada disisimu sebagai Papa ... sekaligus Mamamu."

"Hiks...huwaaa...Papa."

Dia langsung menghambur memeluk erat tubuhku. Aku hanya bisa mengelus punggung kecilnya untuk menenangkan dirinya. Meski mulutku berkata demikian ,namun aku tak yakin bisa memberikan kasih sayang seorang ibu padanya.

Berperan ganda sebagai seorang ayah dan ibu, kuakui itu sangat berat bagiku. Karena Sarada tetap membutuhkan kasih sayang seorang ibu. Sakura apa yang harus kulakukan di saat seperti ini? Dia membutuhkanmu!

"Sarada."

"Besok bisakah kau pertemukan aku dengan gadis yang berwajah mirip dengan Mamamu?"

"Maksud Papa? 'Akasuna Sakura'?"

"Ya, 'Akasuna Sakura' sang gadis musim semi."

Sarada langsung menatap mataku dengan tatapan bingung.

"Apa yang akan Papa lakukan jika bertemu dengannya?" tanyanya penasaran. Aku menghela nafas pelan, dan menengadahkan kepalaku menatap bunga Sakura yang berguguran.

"Entahlah... aku hanya ingin melihatnya, selanjutnya akan kupikirkan nanti."

Aku hanya ingin melepas rindu yang menyelimuti perasaanku selama ini. Meski dia bukan Sakura-ku, tapi setidaknya melihat sosok yang mirip dengannya bisa sedikit mengobati rasa rindu yang menyesakkan dadaku, meski kutau itu bukanlah dirimu Sakura. Tapi... biarkanlah aku menganggap dia sebagai reinkarnasi dirimu yang diberikan Kami-sama kepada- ku juga putri-ku.

TBC...


End file.
